What Goes Around
by CherryCrush23
Summary: They met, they fell in love, she had to end but she still loved him and wanted him back, the only question is would he forgive her. One Shot, very long one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters or the song**

**Summary: Haley's dating Damien and goes to one of his work parties with him one night and meets Nathan. There is instantly an attraction and she cheats on Damien with Nathan. Later on she begins to feel bad about what happened and she breaks things off with Nathan but he has a hard time letting go of her.**

**P.S. you should all definitely check out/join this website : one-tree-hill./**

**It's awesome!**

**What Goes Around**

Nathan Scott sat on his couch in his apartment with a beer in his hand. He'd lost track of how many that was but he just needed it. Simple as that. It numbed the pain and that's what he needed.

He heard his phone vibrate on his glass coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and looked down at the caller ID. Lucas. He didn't want to answer it. He didn't need his pity or him telling him to get out of his apartment. It was just too hard and he didn't want too.

Besides in the city there were too many reminders of her.

Haley James.

Just thinking of her name made his heart ache. He loved her and he hated her at the same time. Right now he just missed her. He'd never forget the first time he'd met her. It was the first time he'd truly let go of his heart and given it to someone else.

_December 31__st__, 2007_

_Nathan stood in the ballroom of whatever hotel his company had rented out. He was 22 years old and this was the last thing he wanted to do on New Years Eve. He wore black pants with a dark red button up shirt with a black tie. He turned to his left and saw Brooke._

_Brooke was his best friend since high school. Sometimes people mistook them for a couple but just the thought of that freaked him out. Besides, she was engaged to his brother. She wore a dark green strapless dress and green heels. Her make up was dark and her hair was pulled back._

"_Where's Lucas?" she asked._

_Nathan shrugged, "late probably."_

"_Scott," Nathan heard from behind him. He inwardly groaned. Damien West. He turned around and looked at him. "Damien."_

"_Happy New Year."_

"_You too."_

_Damien West had to be the most arrogant, annoying person Nathan had ever met. He hated that he had to stand here and talk to him. He turned his head and noticed that Brooke was no longer there. She'd seen Lucas over by the door and made her way over to him. _Thanks a lot Brooke.

"_Sorry I'm late."_

_Nathan turned back and saw a girl with honey blonde hair in a black dress that tied around the neck and stopped just before her knees. She kissed Damien's cheek and he smiled at her. "It's fine." _

_Nathan was still mesmerized by the beautiful girl in front of him. _What the hell is she doing with West? _She seemed way too good for him. Maybe that was just his opinion._

"_Nathan," Damien said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "this is my girlfriend Haley James. Hales, this is Nathan Scott."_

_She smiled and stuck her hand out towards him, "nice to meet you," she said. Nathan didn't know what to say, it was like he'd lost the ability to talk. She smiled at him again when he didn't say anything. "Oh, sorry, nice to meet you too."_

_Damien cleared his throat, "I'm gonna get a drink then I have to talk to some people," he told Haley, "have fun, mingle." She nodded and his kissed her cheek before walking away. She shook her head, "oh yeah, I'll fun."_

"_Do you even know anyone here?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Oh yeah then you'll have a great time."_

_She laughed and shook her head. "This is so like him though," she said, "I think his work is more important to him than I am." She motioned to him talking to an older man which she assumed was his boss._

_Nathan shook his head. How could he just leave her. If he were in his position he would have wanted to spend the whole night with her. He already wanted to spend the whole night with her. He didn't even know her but he knew that there was something special about this girl. That was for certain._

_Haley saw Damien motion for her to come over to where he was standing. She sighed and said, "I'm being beckoned."_

_Nathan turned his head and looked at Damien._

"_It was nice to meet you," she said and smiled at him. He nodded, she had no idea how nice it was to meet her. "Yeah it was nice to meet you too," he said. _

_He watched her walk off towards Damien. He rolled his eyes when he saw Damien showing her off to his work friends like she was a trophy he'd won. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. Like a piece of property. _

_She was perfect and she didn't even know it._

Nathan grabbed his phone off the table and flipped it open. He went to his pictures and looked through them. He looked at one that was of the two of them that she had taken. They were laying in his bed and she was wearing one of his t-shirts. She was kissing his cheek and he smiled at the camera.

He would have given anything for them to still be like that. He'd regretted all the things he'd said to her, he didn't mean them, and that's what drove her away.

The door to his apartment opened and Brooke walked in. She saw him sitting on the couch in a pair of basketball shorts and a red t-shirt. ESPN was on but he wasn't really watching it. She hated seeing him like this. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Buddy you need to get out of this apartment."

"I don't want to."

"Nathan, you haven't left your apartment in two weeks. You need to move on."

"Brooke, I can't just move on."

"Just get dressed and come out with me, we can do lunch or something? Please."

"I don't want to."

"Nathan-"

"I don't want to!" he yelled and looked at her. She looked at him and her heart sank for him. His eyes were blood shot like he hadn't slept in days. Or eaten for that matter. He looked sick.

"Nathan," she said when she looked at him. She wanted to be there for him and help him feel better but she didn't know what she could ever do to make him happy again. All he wanted was Haley.

_Haley stood in her room in the apartment that she shared with her best friend Peyton Sawyer. They were going out that night and she was trying to decide what to wear out. Peyton walked in her room wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans and a red t-shirt._

"_Get dressed girly, we're supposed to be leaving."_

"_I know, I just don't know what to wear."_

_Peyton picked out a black skirt with a dark blue silk cami top with black heels. "There, now get dressed." Haley nodded and heard her phone ring from her bed. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She decided not to answer it. "Who was it?" Peyton asked._

"_Damien."_

"_Are you guys fighting?" Peyton asked, secretly hoping they were. Damien was so not good enough for her._

"_No."_

"_Then why didn't you answer?"_

"_He'll wanna talk for hours and we're leaving."_

"_Does it have something to do with the hottie you met at the New Years Eve party?"_

_Haley blushed, "no!"_

"_You're blushing!" Peyton yelled and then laughed when she saw Haley's blush get deeper. Ever since Haley came home from that party she was different. She'd told Peyton about the guy she met and that he was really nice. Peyton thought she had a crush on him._

"_Stop it!" Haley yelled and laughed._

"_Do you like him?"_

"_No, I'm-I'm dating Damien."_

"_He's an ass."_

"_Ok, yeah sometimes but, I don't like him like that."_

"_Sure you don't."_

"_I don't!"_

_Peyton laughed and walked out of her room and let her get changed._

_Haley couldn't help but think about Nathan lately. She knew she shouldn't since she had a boyfriend but he was really sweet to her and she couldn't help but like him. And of course there was the fact that he was gorgeous. She'd never seen eyes that color. They weren't a sky blue like most guys but a dark blue._

_He was tall and had strong features. His hair was a dark raven color and he kept it short. He was pretty much perfect._

_Haley walked out into the hall and she and Peyton walked outside to catch a cab._

"_Why do I have to come?"_

"_Because it'll be fun."_

"_Watching you and Lucas make out all night is not fun."_

"_Oh come on! It won't be all night!"_

"_Brooke."_

"_Nathan."_

_He groaned, he really didn't want to go but he really didn't have a choice. You'd think that since he was 22 and living on his own, he'd have some say in his own life but not right now, not while Brooke was involved. "Nathan stop your pouting and let's go."_

"_I'm not pouting, I just don't wanna hang out with you."_

"_Ha ha, you're hilarious."_

"_What makes you think I'm joking?"_

"_Will you guys shut up?" Lucas asked from the door. He'd been standing there for five minutes listening to them argue. Brooke sent him a glare. "No not you," he said, "just Nathan."_

_Nathan laughed, "you are so whipped!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Haley and Peyton walked into the club and Peyton began to look for Jake. She saw him sitting at a table with drinks for the two of them. They walked over to him and Peyton dropped a kiss on his lips. "Hey guys," Jake said._

"_Hi Jakey," Haley said._

"_Hales, really, I'm serious stop calling me that."_

_Haley laughed, "it's too much fun."_

"_Ha Ha," he said and jokingly glared at her._

_Haley took a sip of the drink that Jake had gotten her and looked around the club. People were dancing and drinking and having a good time. She looked towards the door and saw a girl with dark hair and a guy with sandy blonde hair walk in. A smile automatically appeared on her face when she saw Nathan walk in behind them._

Brooke left Nathan's apartment and walked outside. She pulled out her phone and called Lucas. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"How is he?"

"Not good. Luke, I'm really worried about him. It doesn't look like he's eaten or slept all I think he's had is beer. I wanted him to come out with me but he wouldn't. I really don't know what to do."

"He really misses her."

"I know."

"I wish he could move on."

"I never realized how much he loved her."

"Me either."

_Damien sat in his office at work. He'd just tried calling Haley but she didn't answer. There was a knock on his door and Rachel Gatina walked in. "Working late?" she asked and walked over to him._

_He smirked, "always."_

"_Well then it's a good thing I stopped by."_

"_Me too."_

_Haley still had yet to go talk to Nathan. He probably didn't even remember her so what was the point? Just because they'd met once at a party didn't mean they were suddenly friends._

_She finished off her drink and left Jake and Peyton to go get another. She walked up to the bar and told the bartender what she wanted to drink. "Haley?" She turned her head and looked at the guy standing next to her. A smile graced her face, "hey Nathan."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Good. How about you? How are you?"_

_He smiled, "I'm good." _Better now.

"_Good."_

"_Is Damien here?"_

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"_Nope."_

YES

"_Oh why not?"_

"_Working late."_

"_Oh." Nathan knew what 'working late' usually meant. And he hoped in this case, that for Haley, it wasn't true._

"_Where's Nathan?"_

"_Talking to that girl," Brooke said and pointed at him. She smiled and said, "he's a charmer."_

"_Where's Haley?"_

"_Talking to some guy at the bar," Jake answered and motioned to her. Peyton looked at them and saw Haley smiled and laugh at something he said. "Oh, I know who that is!"_

"_Who?"_

"_The hottie she met at the New Years Eve party! Damn he is hot."_

"_Hello!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_You having a good time?" Nathan asked._

"_Not really so far, I mean I'm having a better time hanging out with you than I have since we got here."_

"_I know what you mean. I didn't even want to come out tonight. My brother's fiancé and my best friend made me." Haley nodded and took another sip of her drink. He looked at her and said, "do you wanna go somewhere else?" _

"_Um, yes, I would like that."_

"_Let's go then," he said and they walked towards the exit. They got outside and walked down the sidewalk. "So your brother is engaged to your best friend?" she asked. He nodded, "yeah, they're getting married in April."_

"_Is that weird for you?"_

"_It was at first. But I mean I know that Brooke really loves him and Lucas really loves her so I'm happy for them."_

"_Well then I guess that it's cool."_

"_Yeah. So, how long have you and Damien been going out?"_

"_Umm, 5 months."_

"_That's awhile," he said. Now he hated Damien even more and he was mad at himself for liking her._

"_Yeah."_

_They hadn't realized how far they'd been walking until Nathan looked at the building they were stopped at. "This is my apartment."_

"_Oh," she said, "um, well then I should probably get home if you wanna go-"_

"_You could… hang out with me if you wanted?"_

"_Oh, um, ok."_

_They walked through the door and to the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor and they waited until the elevator came to a stop. They got off and he showed the way to his apartment. They walked inside and she said, "I just need to call my friend and tell her I left."_

"_Ok."_

_She pulled out her phone and dialed Peyton's number. "Haley! Thank God, where are you?"_

"_Calm down, I'm fine, I just left early, but I'm fine, so I'll see you back home later."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Ok, bye," she said and hung up without answering her question._

_Nathan and Haley sat down on in his living room and she said, "it's a really nice apartment."_

"_Oh thanks. When I was younger I always wanted the big expensive house or the apartment with the nice view and so I promised myself that when I could, I'd buy one. Plus like I said, I got a great view."_

_He stood up and pulled the curtain back showing her the view Central Park down below. "Wow," she said, "I bet it's great during the day."_

"_Yeah."_

_He was standing behind her looking down at the view. He had his arm up past her shoulder holding the curtain back. She turned around and looked up at him. He looked back down at her and their eyes locked. She couldn't tear herself away from the spot she was standing in._

_He instinctively began to move closer to her. She licked her lips subconsciously expecting him to kiss her. And once she did that, had to kiss her. His lips caught hers and moved gently over them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist drawing her closer to him. _

_She moved her hands down to his chest and he figured she was going to push him away. He pulled away from her lips before she could stop them. "Why'd you stop?" Haley asked. Nathan smirked before kissing her again._

_He moved his hands under the material of her shirt and touched the soft skin of her back. His lips left hers and began to suck on her neck. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that he would be marking her. Her hands ran through his dark hair and held him to her neck._

"_Where's your room?" she asked._

_He stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her. He motioned to behind them and she walked towards where he'd pointed. He soon followed her._

_He walked in his room and shut the door behind them._

_Nathan woke up in the morning with Haley still asleep next to him. His arm was over her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She smiled and pecked his lips. "Good morning," she said._

"_It is." _

_She turned her head and looked at the clock next to the bed. 10:47. "Ugh, I have to go, I've been gone all night."_

"_Stay," he whispered and kissed her lips again. She bit her bottom lip and thought about it. "I wish I could, but I really have to go." He pouted and she smiled at him before getting out of his bed. He liked having her next to him but he couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying the view._

"_Stop staring," she said and blushed._

"_I can't help it."_

_She got dressed and kneeled on the bed and kissed his lips again. "I'll see you later," she smiled and walked out of his room. He smiled and laid back down on his bed._

_Haley walked into her apartment and found Peyton sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching TV. "About damn time! Where the hell were you?"_

"_Out."_

"_Obviously, but out where."_

"_Peyton, I'm fine, and I'm back and nothing bad happened so we don't' need to talk about it."_

"_Who'd you sleep with?"_

"_What?!"_

"_You have the I just had sex, guilt look on you."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yeah you do."_

"_Well we don't need to talk about it."_

"_Fine, don't tell me but you know you will eventually."_

_Haley nodded knowing it was most likely true. Peyton was her best friend and she couldn't go long without sharing something with her. But this something was something only she and Nathan knew about._

_Over the next several weeks Nathan and Haley continued to sneak around to see each other. She loved it, she loved every minute of being with him. Whether it was making love to him or just being around him and laughing with him. She'd never been like that with Damien. He always cared about work and business more than he cared about her._

_Haley had come to see him at work one day. Well him and if she saw Nathan it wouldn't be such a bad thing. _

_She walked into Damien's office and he sat behind his desk typing something on his computer. He smiled when she walked in and he got up and walked over to her. "Hi," he said and kissed her lips. "Hi," she said back._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to come see how you were doing."_

"_I'm good, and I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk."_

"_Ok, about what?"_

"_Um, us."_

"_What about us?" _

"_I don't feel like you have time for me, or us anymore Hales. Do you still care about me?"_

"_Of course I do. You know I do. And what about you Damien, you work all the time and you work late a lot. It's not just me."_

_He nodded and walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it. "I'm sorry Hales, I just miss you," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "I want us to be like we used to be. I love you," he kissed her cheek._

_She smiled and nodded. "Ok, we'll be like we used to be."_

_Haley stood in front of Nathan's apartment door. She didn't want to be here right now. At least not to do this. She didn't want to end things with him but she had to because it wasn't fair to Damien._

_She knocked on the door and he opened it. He smiled the instant he saw her. "Hey," he said, "come in." She walked in and turned and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Ok, about what?"_

"_We need to end it."_

"_What?"_

"_Us, we can't be us anymore. It's not fair to Damien and he loves me."_

"_But you don't love him."_

"_Nathan-"_

"_You love _me _Haley!"_

"_Nathan I'm sorry, I want us to be friends because I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life at all, we just can't be what we used to."_

"_I love you Haley."_

"_Nathan please don't. I've thought about this and this is what's best for everyone."_

"_How is it best for me?"_

"_Nathan please just try and understand where I'm coming from! This isn't easy for me and you know that!"_

"_You should leave."_

_She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She walked to his door and opened it. She turned back to him, "I'm really sorry Nathan."_

"_Just go."_

_She walked out of his apartment and left._

_After she walked out Nathan grabbed a beer from the fridge. He drank it down and threw the bottle at the door and watched it shatter._

_Nathan had been depressed since the day Haley ended things with him. He loved her and if she loved him then what was there for her to think about. Damien was an ass and she deserved way better than him._

_He walked out of his office and saw Haley standing with Damien. He kissed her lips before walking back into his office. Haley turned her head and saw him. She knew he hated her right now and that there was nothing she could say that would change that._

**_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_**

_Seeing her with Damien all the time never got easier. He knew she wasn't happy but it was what she chose and that's what she got. She wanted to be with him then she would have to deal with it. It was her own fault if she wasn't happy._

_She was living a lie and he couldn't figure out why she chose to be with him. She obviously didn't love him._

**_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?_**

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

_Haley stood at yet another office party and she was bored out of her mind. Damien was introducing her to people she'd already met and she wanted to slit her wrists. She saw Nathan standing with what she assumed were his brother and best friend. They were the same people that had been with him at the club that night._

**_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around_**

_She walked towards the bar to get a glass of champagne. Nathan soon walked over to her. "Sucks doesn't it." _

_She turned and looked at him, "what are you talking about?"_

"_Pretending he makes you happy. Pretending you love him."_

"_I-I do."_

"_Yeah I can tell," he said sarcastically, "I can hear it in your voice that you're lying."_

"_Nathan please stop. I'm sorry about what happened with us, but you just need to move on. I'm moving on and that's what you need to do."_

**_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong_**

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

_He rolled his eyes and walked away from her. He hated that he couldn't be her friend. It wasn't that he didn't want to but that it was just too hard. He loved her and hated her at the same time right now. He wanted her back, they way that had been._

**_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_**

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?  


_Right now she was just mad and hurt. She wanted to be with him but it wasn't fair to Damien and she knew that. She just wished things could be simple but of course they couldn't._

_Nathan walked back towards Brooke and Lucas. "Is that her?" Brooke asked._

"_Who?"_

"_The girl that's got you in such a bad mood lately."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Liar."_

"_Brooke just leave it alone."_

**_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_**

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes

_Haley stood in front of Damien's apartment. She was going to end things with him and hopefully patch things up with Damien. She loved him and she couldn't stand the fact that she'd hurt him so much. She wanted him back and she knew that she needed._

_She walked through the door and called out for him. "Damien!" She walked towards his room. She opened the door and saw him going at it with a red head. "Eww gross!"_

"_Haley!" Damien said not expecting her to be here. "This uh, this isn't what it looks like."_

"_I wouldn't even go there," the red head said, "I'm it's pretty obvious what we're doing."_

"_Rachel shut up."_

"_No it's ok," Haley said, "I'm not mad."_

"_You're not?" Damien asked and she shook her head, "good, because we can get past this, I mean she doesn't mean anything to me."_

"_No I don't care because I wanna break up with you, so you can have him," she said looking at Rachel. "Sorry Damien. I thought this would be hard but it's really not. I mean I should have guessed that this was going on. You 'working late' and anytime I call you it's busy or I get your message but I guess I just never expected this. But I hope you guys are happy together."_

_She smiled at them and walked out of his room._

_Nathan sat in his apartment watching ESPN. There was knock on his door and he got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw Haley standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_Um, I broke up with Damien."_

"_That's great," he said sarcastically, "I mean I'm really sorry for you."_

"_He was cheating on me. But I mean that's not-"_

"_So what, you came back here because you thought that since he was cheating on you I would take you back?"_

"_I was gonna break up with him before I found out, I swear."_

**_You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes_**

When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved  


"_I don't know what you expected when you came here. I don't want you to want me just because he's cheating on you. I'm not gonna just pick up the pieces Haley."_

"_I'm sorry Nathan. I was wrong and I want you to know that I'm not just coming here because of what he did. I'm here because I love you and I want to be with you."_

"_Well I'm sorry Haley, I don't think so."_

"_Fine." She walked towards the door, she turned and looked back at him but knew that no matter what she said he still hated her._

**_And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right_**

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

_He watched her walk away and he couldn't believe he'd actually sent her away. Wasn't that what he'd wanted since he'd met her. She wanted to be with him and he'd just sent her away. He needed to find her and apologize._

_He ran out the door and to the elevator. He hoped he would still be able to catch her. He ran down to the lobby and saw Haley walking toward the parking garage. He ran out there and saw her get in her car and drive away. He quickly got in his car and followed her._

_She got off the highway and drove down a road towards her apartment. She hadn't noticed that Nathan was following her. She stopped at stoplight when it turned red. Nathan honked his horn trying to get her attention. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw that Nathan was behind her._

_The light turned green and as she began to drive a truck came at her from the left and side swept her car. It rolled over so it was laying on the roof of the car._

_Nathan stepped on the break right away and quickly got out of the car. He ran towards Haley's car. He got down by her window. The window was now just shattered glass. He reached in and gently pulled her out of the car. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't opening her eyes. _

"_Haley," he said, "Haley baby wake up."_

_He felt tears sting his eyes as he held her in his lap in the middle of the intersection. "Haley," he cried, "please wake up."_

_Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. "Nathan," she whispered weakly. "I'm here baby," he told her._

"_Please don't leave me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."_

_She started to close her eyes, "don't close your eyes," he told her knowing that if she did she might never open them. "I'm really tired," she told him._

"_I know but you can't close your eyes."_

"_I love you Nathan."_

"_Don't."_

"_What?"_

"_You're gonna be ok, you'll be ok."_

_He looked around and saw that there were now people standing around watching. He saw some of them on their phones and he hoped they were calling 911. He looked down at her and her eyes were half way shut. "Baby don't close your eyes. Tell me something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just anything, anything you want."_

"_I love you."_

_He cried again when he heard her say that. "I love you too."_

_Her eyes shut and he rested his forehead against hers. "Please wake up," he whispered, "I don't wanna lose you." He held her in his arms and he knew it would be the last time._

Nathan sat on his couch two weeks after she'd died in his arms. He had hardly eaten and hardly slept. All he did was sit and think about her. Brooke and Lucas had tried to get him to leave the apartment but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't do anything without her.

There was a knock on his door and he stood up and walked over to it. He opened it and saw a curly hair blonde girl on the other side of the door. "Hey Nathan," she said. She'd met him at the hospital after Haley's accident. "Can I come in?"

He moved out of the way without saying anything and he let her walk inside. He walked toward the fridge and grabbed another beer. He motioned to her and she shook her head, "no thanks."

He closed the fridge and opened the beer before talking a long drink. "Um, I wanted to see how you were doing."

He nodded and motioned around his apartment, "and now you know."

"Nathan I know what you're going through."

"No you don't. You weren't in love with her, it was your fault that she died."

"It wasn't yours either!"

"Yes it was!" he yelled, "it was my fault! If I hadn't been such an ass to her she wouldn't have left my apartment. She wouldn't have gotten in her car and drove down that road and she wouldn't have died!" hey yelled again. "And I'm tired of people trying to make me feel better and saying that they know how I feel or they know what I'm going through because they don't!"

"I do!" She yelled, "I know what you're going through. And that guilt that you feel, you shouldn't because it wasn't your fault! My mom died in a car accident when I was ten, she was coming to pick me up from school and she was running late. I blamed myself for that too."

He felt his eyes start to water again. "I miss her so much," he said, "it hurts just thinking about her and how I'll never see her again. And how she's not with me."

Peyton stood up and walked over to him. "Sure you will and she is with you. Everyday."

"I would give anything to get her back."

"I know."

All night he thought about what Peyton had said to him. It wasn't his fault and he needed to let her go. He knew it would be hard but he had to do it. He knew one day he was going to see her again.

**Ok you probably all hate me for this story but please review! I wanna know what you all think about this! Thanks. The song was 'What Goes Around Comes Around' by Justin Timberlake.**


End file.
